


Night Flight

by playing_with_fire_again



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Not all characters are in Hetalia in this story, Yuri, shoujo ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playing_with_fire_again/pseuds/playing_with_fire_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a truly sinful god would make two tragedies bring a couple of star crossed lovers together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 She knew it was dangerous, and recalled the echo of the village elders telling her “sailing at night means instant death,” but she disregarded that. What did they know? If the food supply was this short… She breathed in deeply, and immediately choked on the salty wind air.

The night chill bit at her eyes but she shut them quickly and disregarded it as quickly as the foolish villagers’ words. Yes. What could they possibly know? A sense of dread and loss hit her as suddenly as an electric shock. She had always had food to eat, had never been without at least something to eat, tasteless and soggy as it may have been. But death had never been on her plate. Ever. However, she thought bitterly, anything was better than starving to death.

She didn’t know the exact science of how the body deteriorated, but she could guess. And it scared her. She was still a child inside.

With a second glance at the boat and the sails she had been adjusting, she cannon-balled, with an acceleration of pulse, right into the dark waters of the Indian Ocean. She plugged her nose and shut her eyes out of instinct, but as the water bit her pores; she felt herself scramble for the surface, as if she had plunged enough for her liking. Mere seconds went by before her body was screaming regret and senses and nervous system were cluttering around her brain, interrogating her rationality. Still, it felt as if a gravitational pull was forcing her to sink ever downwards into the infinite depths.

She fought against the invisible perpetrator, as compliant as she was to jump only a few hours ago. Now she realized there was no escape, death would never be a sufficient answer, and the only way out of this mess was to reach the top… and she had wasted an enormous amount of oxygen figuring this life lesson out.

Making haste, she cut through the water with her arms like a knife, feeling edgy resistance. It was fighting back. The girl was not, apparently, a good swimmer, despite being on the island for the entirety of her life. She reached the edge in no time. Determination is a clever thing. She flipped her pigtails out of her face, now sopping wet and thin strands caught in her mouth. She was more than frightened, the dark ocean waters had been the menace her dreams for as long as she could remember.

Why she almost choose this route of death, I could not tell you.

Grasping her arms onto the tiny boat with the last bit of muscle she had… and praying it didn’t tip over, she toppled into it and immediately felt a sense of comfort not being in the dark waters, being on a flat steady surface, and not being in the unknown.

 

_God,_ she thought. _That was the stupidest thing I will ever do._

 

 

 

This girl was very, very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “Time” by: Hans Zimmer

The girl lay on the stolen boat, her arms crossed behind her head. She was far off to sea now, slowly drifting and bumping around unsteadily. She could only just see the peak of her village shore. She wouldn’t be coming back until midnight cast its shadow on her dark skin. Every nip of the piercing wind seemed to remind her of the warmth of home so close, yet so far. She dreamed of hot water with lemon in a cup and heated fish slices, still warm from the boil. Yes, she dared not to sleep, but just lay awake on the boat and contemplated all that had happened thus far. 

She almost chose to end her life because the chance of starvation. 

Trade had been coming in slow, and… she tried to recall the elder’s exact words. The fish had been dying out. Trade had been coming in less and less. And… a possibility of a famine. She knew what no fish meant, and she knew what a famine meant from her years at school. 

All this tied into... death. 

She stopped thinking suddenly.  
She heard a low, whirring sound, almost like a missile shooting down. It was faint at first, but as seconds passed, there was no doubt it was coming closer. Her heart soared, it was surely coming out of her chest-

It sounded like it was coming straight for her, exactly where she was. She searched frantically into the sky without a second thought; to her horror, she saw a flaming-ended helicopter soaring across the sky looking for a place to land. It was headed straight for the sea, and without a second thought she jumped off her boat, leaving it tottering over her. 

She didn’t need to look up to see if the helicopter crashed. The whole ocean exploded under the machine’s weight, and she choked and inhaled salt water in her nose and mouth. She needed air. She gasped and headed for the surface for the second time tonight. When she reached livelihood, she frantically reached into the boat and grasped the first aid kit in the port, which included a pair of goggles, an underwater flashlight, and a life jacket for the victims. Gasping in as much air as she could, while the plane was still working its way down, (though fully emerged), she dived into the dark ocean waters and tried to locate an entrance while turning on the flashlight.

To her horror, she spotted 4 bodies and her body shook in repulsion. In a rush of adrenaline, she entered the helicopter and pulled a seemingly lifeless body out of the entrance. She flinched and forced her eyes to continue working themselves open. She thought she heard a fluttering sound near the cockpit and decided to get the hell out of there, which fueled her fire. But she suddenly felt very foolish with only a little bit of light and no weapons at her ready. 

The weight of the other body pulled her down and she made it in about 25 seconds to the top. The cycle seemed to go, 

Push, fall fall, push, fall fall, 

At this point, she knew she had little time to recover the three other bodies, but to her horror, she saw someone rising up out of the surface to meet her. 

He was lanky, dark young man who looked no older than 20. 

“Quick,” she coughed. He had scared her, coming out of nowhere. “Help me recover them!” 

He nodded, coughing out mucus and salt water. He, too, was shivering as if being plunged in ice. He wiped his eyes for a fraction of a second, and she could not blame him. He was bleeding from his forehead badly. It looked like he smashed it into the seat. She dodged the blood and excess, her childish aura fretting about sharks. But she quickly put the life jacket on the body, her own now stock full of adrenaline, telling her to go. And gulped in a big breath of air. 

The girl wrapped her arms once around the tip of the boat, gave a shuddering heave, let a tear drop, (they were flowing freely, she hadn’t noticed) and fell with him, the water warm on her skin now. In her hand was the underwater flashlight. This time, with faster speed, they reached the helicopter. It had sunk a surprising amount in a short amount of time. It took them about 40 seconds. She shined the light upon short seating deck and saw a floating woman with her back to them. She was wearing a short pencil skirt and a long sleeve sweater. Her golden hair was curled up in wavy, drenched pin curls, around her heart face. 

With a burst of heartbeats at the beauty, the girl felt a sudden urge to rescue this one more than she had with the other woman, and pulled with superior strength without the help of the man. Something she wouldn’t have been able to accomplish beforehand. 

Determination… is a very clever thing. But perhaps this wasn’t determination. 

Perhaps this was a little more than that. 

She reached the surface in a matter of seconds, her survival instincts taking over and the stranger now helping her pull her new found love up. She breathed hard and choked. Not unexpectedly, she didn’t have enough strength to recover the last body. 

“I can’t!” She sobbed. “It is impossible for me to move any more, I am not that strong!” 

All she could think about was that unfortunate faceless man at the bottom of the plane they probably would never rescue, they couldn’t pool together their strength together and get, the boat was sinking, and who knows what they would face down there? She knew sharks could smell blood for miles, and if fate was truly against them, recovering the bodies now was pointless. 

It was now, her time had come and it was only moving forward. This choice showed who she truly was inside. Whatever choice she made now reflected who she was as a person. 

Her pride outweighed her. 

She dived in the water. It was now warm to her flesh, and she clicked on the flashlight. Nothing but utter fear surrounded her now, but she felt a sense of protection knowing there were other living, breathing human beings in the water with her, only a few feet up. With every last bit of strength she had, she entered the plane and tore the unhinged door off  
completely. It floated to the bottom of the sea. Her eyes were failing her, and so was her head. No human should have to be in the sea this long. Surely her mind was compressing in on itself…

But she felt another hand pull her to the surface, dragging her up. 

“What in the hell… well, hurry,” he panted. “Let’s get in the boat.” He had a thick American accent. 

She nodded and had him pull the body up to the top of the boat, where it teetered slightly. 

But it kept teetering. Surely her head should not be spinning this much? And why did the man have two faces? She felt like she was suffering the after pains of a blow to the head. 

Her vision continued to fail her, until she felt nothing at all.


End file.
